leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JBox2D/Diana Rework
} |rp = } }} Here's the basic list of changes: * Passive attack speed boost is larger and granted after casting a spell instead of permanently. * Q range is higher and damage is lower. * Q projectile speed decays over time so that it's easier to hit at ~500 range and much harder at the current max range and beyond. * W and E merged: W is now an AoE pull like her current E, and does damage and grants a shield, both based on the number of champions hit. * Dash no longer consumes moonlight on non-primary targets, so she's very mobile if she hits multiple people with Moonlight. * Dash now applies a massive decaying slow (a bit longer than Talon's E slow) if it hits a moonlit target. * Dash no longer does damage against targets without Moonlight. * Passive procs lower the cooldown of her new E * R is a completely new ability: large AoE vision denial, with a 'wave' effect going across the area which deals minor damage and applies moonlight. Basically, she's lost her absurdly high burst QRR combo, and instead has more DPS from her passive, sticks to targets better, and is much less reliant on landing Q to be useful. Since the dash doesn't deal damage without Moonlight, the only way to combo Q -> Dash -> Dash for burst damage is to apply moonlight with her ultimate, and then dash, apply it again with Q, and dash again. The total burst from that combo, including the ultimate, is 170% as opposed to the 190% on her current combo, and requires her to use her ultimate and land it properly for the burst. Abilities (15 | | | | }} at each level) magic damage. The counter will reset if Diana hasn't attacked for seconds. |description2= In addition, Diana gains % attack speed for four seconds after casting a spell. }} Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc. Enemies struck take magic damage and are afflicted with Moonlight, granting sight of them for 3 seconds. The projectile speed decreases quickly after being cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Draws in nearby enemy units, dealing minor damage to them plus a bonus based on the number of champions hit. Diana gains a shield equal to a base value plus the bonus damage dealt. |description2 = Triggering Moonsilver Blade will increase the duration of the shield by 1.5 seconds to a maximum of six. |leveling= |leveling2 = |range = 350 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Activating Moonsilver Blade reduces the current cooldown of this ability by 30%. |description2 = Diana dashes to a target enemy unit. If the target is affected by Moonlight, the mark is consumed to damage the target and apply a brief powerful slow, and the cooldown of Lunar Rush is refreshed. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Creates an Eclipse over a target 1500 radius area, removing ally vision from all affected enemy units and preventing them from granting vision to their allies. After half a second, Lunar Light begins to strike the area, dealing damage and applying Moonlight to all units hit. The damage is dealt in an expanding crescent area passing from the far edge of the circle towards Diana. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} Category:Custom champions